versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Pink Diamond
Pink Diamond, alter ego Rose Quartz, is the former leader of the Crystal Gems and a secondary character in Steven Universe. Background As a member of the Diamond Authority that ruled over the Homeworld, Pink Diamond was noticeably lesser in stature than her fellow Diamonds, and because of this plus her more childish nature, she wasn't taken quite as seriously in their eyes. Eventually, the other Diamonds granted her with her own colony, a singular planet in Earth, though running a colony turned out not as exciting as she expected. By suggestion of her Pearl, she decided to experience Earth for herself, shape-shifting into a Rose Quartz soldier. While down there, she became enamored by Earth and realized how full of life it was - leading to her also realizing that her colony was going to destroy it. After fruitless pleading with her fellow Diamonds, Pink Diamond staged her own shattering alongside her Pearl, and permanently took on a Rose Quartz as her form, forming the Crystal Gems and leading them to cause the Diamonds to flee, though not without one final attack that left few survivors. Many, many years later, "Rose Quartz" met a human named Greg and even conceived a child with him, though this meant she had to give up her physical body. Stats Attack Potency: At least Country Level (Jasper, who survived being in the center of a Gem Warship crash landing into Beach City, stated that she had fought against Pink Diamond as Rose Quartz during the war, presumably losing to her. Should be comparable to Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. Likely cannot scale to the other Diamonds due to her size.) Speed: Relativistic+ (Comparable if not superior to Pearl, who piloted the Rubies' Roaming Eye through a field of asteroids.) Durability: At least Country Level (Comparable to the other Crystal Gems. Likely took hits from Jasper and Bismuth in the past.), Multi-Continent Level via her shield (Shielded herself, Garnet, and Pearl from a combined attack from the other three Diamonds. Effortlessly blocked attacks from White Diamond.) Hax: Healing, Shape-Shifting, Dream Manipulation Intelligence: High (Has many years of experience from fighting in the war between the Crystal Gems in homeworld. In her Secret Armory, she keeps numerous different kinds of weapons, including axes, maces, and cannons in addition to her sword and shield, proving she is knowledgeable with different kinds of weapons.) Stamina: Limitless so long as her gem isn't destroyed. Gems do not require sustenance or sleep in order to keep their energy up. In the episode "Chille Tid", the Crystal Gems did get visibly tired, however. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Gem Physiology:' As explained here, the actual being behind the Gem is simply that, their gems, with their physical bodies being projections, described as "holograms with mass." If a Gem sustains enough damage, their physical bodies can be destroyed and revert back into their stones. They will then need to store energy before reforming, a process of which the time can vary. *'Shape-Shifting:' Era-1 Gems have the ability to shape-shift their physical bodies however they see fit. Pink Diamond of course uses this ability to disguise herself as a Rose Quartz. *'Healing & Resurrection:' Pink Diamond can heal both organic beings and cracked gemstones through her bodily fluids, notably her tears in her case. She is even able to resurrect organic beings from the dead as enhanced, pink versions of themselves, like she did for a lion and how Steven did for Lars. *'Chlorokinesis:' Steven (her son who has inherited all of her abilities through her gem) has shown the ability to create living beings out of plant life, even forming an entire army of Watermelon Stevens, which gained their own sentience and formed a colony of their own. *'Dream Manipulation / Possession:' Steven has shown the ability to enter the minds and bodies of others while asleep on two occasions. During the Diamond Days event, Pink Diamond was able to connect with Steven through her dreams, despite not being active. *'Floating:' Pink Diamond can float through the air and slow her descent while falling. *'Bubble:' Pink Diamond can form bubbles around gems and other objects, as well as form bubble-like shields around herself for defense. Techniques *None notable. Equipment *'Shield:' Pink Diamond's primary gem weapon which she can summon through her gemstone. She can form the shield to whatever size she need be, and it is durable enough to withstand lasers from a Gem Warship and a barrage of energy attacks from Blue Diamond. *'Sword:' A special sword forged by Bismuth, designed to cleanly slice through a Gem's body without harming their gem. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Smashed a Ferris wheel's control panel before stopping it with her own weight and ripping off a seat. Speed/Reactions *Blitzed a fusion of three Rubies. Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence Weaknesses *Her physical body can be destroyed, leaving her gemstones vulnerable. *Can't reform her body if her gems are destroyed or concealed in an object. *Isn't as stern or mature as the other Diamonds. *Her passion for Earth and the life on it could be a downfall. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Steven Universe Category:Aliens Category:Genderless Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Healing Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Plant Manipulators Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Possession Users Category:Country Level Category:Relativistic+